


Mischievous CoWorkers

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Co-workers, F/M, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 06:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23707171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Hermione finds out from Lucius and Rodolphus how Severus kept his Potions Storeroom nice and neat.
Relationships: lucius malfoy/hermione granger/ rodolphus lestrange
Kudos: 2
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Mischievous CoWorkers

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Tropes and fandom roll April 15, 2020. I picked the Trope: Co-Workers. Pairing: Lucius/Hermione/Rodolphus. I used Grammarly for my beta. Any mistakes it didn't catch are mine.
> 
> And I full filled the lucius malfoy/rodolphus lestrange square on my HHbingo card.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Hermione Granger eased herself into the chair, waiting for her two co-workers, Lucius Malfoy and Rodolphus Lestrange, to show up. She sipped the calming hot tea to settle her nerves. Re-shelving the entire library by herself was a chore. And it showed in her muscles. _Now if I can talk one of them into giving me a nice massage._

Minerva was the Headmistress of the school, and she appointed Hermione to be Deputy Headmistress. She noticed how tired Hermione looked. "Lass, I should have picked someone else."

"Who would do a better job, Minerva? Sometimes like this, I miss Severus."

"I do too, Hermione."

They heard chuckling and turned their heads to see Lucius and Rodolphus smirking.

"What the devil have you two been up to?" Minerva scolded them as they sat next to Hermione.

"Nothing Headmistress. We found Severus' old notes on how to keep his potions storage safe. The spell itself was funny."

"Well, spit it out. We're obviously the only ones here." Hermione waved tiredly with her hand, outstretched. 

" _Knowitallites alphabitus_ ," Rodolphus grinned gleefully.

Hermione huffed. "Really, he couldn't come up with a better spell or solution to rearrange the potions?"

Lucius smirked, "That's Severus for you. Headmistress with your permission, I would like to go through his old things in his chambers. Since I was his oldest and dearest friend."

"Of course, Lucius."

"Since that's settled, who would have the honor of giving me a nice, relaxing massage tonight?" Hermione decided to throw it out there for Lucius and Rodolphus.

Both men spluttered their coffees.


End file.
